Mi novio , mi guardaespaldas
by Yanelix
Summary: Mikan esta siendo perseguida por el clan Shuang su familia decide contratar al mejor guardaespaldas... Natsume ¿Quepasara entre ellos ? .Leanlo y descubranlo .Espero, que les guste :D
1. El Inicio no inicio

Una noche llantos sin cesar resonaban en una mansion de Japon la que los provocaba no era ni nada más ni nada menos que una recien nacida de ojos castaños miel y pelusitas anaranjadas (N.A : es el pelito :B ) .El bebe dejo se llorar despues de que los brazos de su madre la acogieran .La madre por su lado estaba cansada por todo el esfuerzo que hizo y feliz por tener a su pequeña criatura ya en sus brazos .La mujer porta el nombre Yuka es de pelo castaño anaranjado y ojos castaños miel se notaba que la bebe salio a ella .Por otro lado , un hombre entro a la habitación era de pelo rubio oscuro y ojos grises (N.A: eso vi en una foto a color perdon si es que no es haci xD ) estaba nervioso y feliz altiro a ver a la bebe y a la mujer corrio hacia la cama sentandose en el borde del colchon dandole un beso en los labios a la mujer .Si eran esposos y ahora padres muy jovenes para los 2 planes apenas tenian 17 años (N.A en el manga tienen Mikan más joven y el es más mayor pero en mi historia decidi ponerles esa edad :D) él la abrazo junto con la bebe y le dijo

-Hisiste un buen trabajo -él sonreia sin cesar estaba feliz por tener ahora en vez de una persona a quien amar a dos

-Gracias , Izumi - ella tambien sonreia ya eran una familia

-Y bueno , ya has pensado en un nombre , yo le quiero poner Hikaru por es como una pequeña luz - decia el hombre con la bebe en los brazos

-Si ya le eh pensado quiero que sea Mikan (naranja) por su pelito que la describe tal como es .Ademas ella no tiene cara de Hikaru .Los dos se detenieron en ver la cara de la bebe todas sus facciones eran tiernas la bebe solo los miraba y reia.

-Tienes razon no tiene cara de Hikaru pero Mikan si es un lindo nombre .Pues bienvenida a la familia ...Mikan -él hombre tomo a la bebe en brazos por lo que ella no protesto , sabia que no le iba a hacer daño . De la nada la mujer empezo a llorar Izumi se preocupo y le pregunto .

-¿Que te pasa ?-él estaba preocupado ya que escucho que algunas mujeres depues de dar a luz les da depresión post-parto , no queria que ella le pasara eso .  
Yuka no dudo en responderle .

-Esque que pasara si nacio con uno de nuestros alices, no tendra una vida normal y tendra que huir como nosotros lo hemos echo ; Yo no quiero eso para mi hija -Bueno , despues de lo que dijo ellos no eran gente normal ellos poseian un poder llamado alice no era el mismo en todos los que lo poseen unos pueden tener el alice de volar , adivinación , etc .Pero ellos eran prodigio Yuka tenía estorción , robo y telestranportación si pueden haber muchos en un solo cuerpo y Izumi tenía anulación que provocaba que otros alices no lo lastimaran anulandolos eran perseguidos por varios clanes pero sabian evitarlos el unico clan que todavia no han podido vencer es el Clan Shuang muy prestigioso toman a los alices unicos y los obligan a ser misiones o experimentos con ellos .Algunos del clan tambien tienen alice y se han sido pasar por amigos de ellos que despues les atacan por la espalda .Tu puedes identificar a alguien que tiene alice por su muñeca la cual tiene un simbolo de cual es su alice si es que esta en la izquierda es por que es peligroso y si esta en la derecha es comúny corriente estas marcas no aparecian en el nacimiento solo cuando el bebe tiene ya dos meses para controlar que no haga de las suyas se les pone un arete en la oreja izquierda esto hace que su alice no se use o este limitado .

- Yo tampoco quiero eso para Mikan pero si es que lo llega a tener hay que enseñarle a utilizarlo y hay que protegerla más que nada en el mundo y enseñarle a protegerse a si misma .Si es que no estamos para ella en un momento pero , si es que no tiene hay que hacer que no se entere de nuestros alices -  
termino con una sonrisa .

-Si , creo que eso es lomejor que podemos hacer ne estas circunstancias - la mujer volvio a tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .

- Bueno , ve a bañarte acabas de dar a luz - la mujer asintio y le costo pararse pero con ayuda de él lo consiguio y se fue su silueta por la puerta que daba al baño de la habitació "hombre" mejor muchacho llamo a la empleada bueno era más como una amiga que como empleada era pelirroja y ojso verdes esmeralda tenia 16 años era muy joven para trabajar pero tambien poseia un alice el de la ilución .Ella desde tiempo era amiga de Yuka y de él y con su alice los ayudo a escapar de Gakuen alice una escuela con puros alumnos con alices , algunos los tomaban para misiones este es el caso de Yuka y él , aprovechando se fue con ellos y decidio trabajar como empleada domestica en su casa ya que ellos le daban comida , atención y cariño .

-Si que quiere señor Izumi - La joven entrando a la habitación .

-Yuki si no es mucha molestia puedes por favor sacar los trapos y el agua-

- no hay problema señor...¿trapos y agua ? porque hay sangre en la cama y...y que es esa cosa durmiendo D: ¡¿ Que paso cuando sali a hacer las compras del mes ?!(N.A se me habia olvidado decir que ella no sbaia que habia nacido Mikan xD )- la pobre estaba consternada sabia que Yuka estaba embarazada pero no que el bebe habia nacido.

-Bueno dio a luz a una niña y el medico que la atendio me obligo salir del lugar ¬¬

_flash back ( corto)_

_-Doctor ¿ que pasa , esta bien ella y mi hijo ? que tengo que hacer ay la camara donde deje la camara D:  
_

_- -.-U :doctor y Yuka -  
_

_-Siempre es haci ¿? O.o  
_

_-Solo cuando esta nervioso :|  
_

_-Quiere que lo saquemos del lugar  
_

_- Ok ^.^  
_

_-Yukaaaaa D:  
_

_- Bueno joven se tiene que ir su nerviosismo puede ser un estorbo  
_

_-No es justo D:- Termino saliendo de la habitación .  
_

_fin flash back ... Pero ya se fue ^.^  
_

-Y donde esta mi ahijada quiero verla D: -

-Ahijada¿? - pregunto extrañado

- Si Yuka dejo que fuera la madrina de la bebe -

- Mira esta es Mikan - tomo a la bebe en brazos y se la mostro .

-Que hermosa TT-TT-La joven quedo encantada con la bebe . justo en ese momento salio Yuka de el baño con una bata y una toalla en la cabeza.

-Yuka-chan eres mala no me llamaste que estabas en lavor de parto - decia con lagrimitas la joven.

-Perdon Yuki esque no es facil llamar a alguien mientras sientes que algo te sale por *ahi*-Yuka se sonrojo al terminar la palabra y tambien los presentes .

-Lo comprendo pero que linda es mi ahijada :D se nota que salio a ti Yuka-chan-Yuki sonreia igual que todos estaban felices y ya todos eran una familia ... por el momento

* * *

Dos meses despues .

Una bebe de dos meses gateaba hasta el lado de su padre él apenas verla la tomo en los brazos .Altiro consternado y preocupado al ver su muñeca izquierda como derecha no se tomo un tiempo y altiro grito -YUKAAAAAAAA VEN RAPIDO-La mujer llego cansada y roja y con la respiración entre cortada corrio mucho para llegar esa parte de la casa y altiro dijo .

-Que pasa Izumi le paso algo a mikan - estaba preocupada .

-Mira ve esto - La mujer quedo con los ojos desorbitados en sus dos muñecas tenia simbolos tenia 3 en la izquierda y 2 en la derecha .

-No no no puede ser no no Izumi no no puede ser real dime que es un sueño -La mujer lloraba desconsoladamente y él trataba de ser firme pero unas lagrimitas se le salian de los ojos como puedes estar bien si acabas de saber que tu hijo tiene 5 alices 3 peligrosos y 2 comunes y corrientes .  
Ademas que no tendra una vida normal y tendra que escapar del mundo ¿Como puedes tomar eso ? .

-Bueno hay que tomar a Mikan e irnos de aqui muy rapido el Clan Shuang ya debe saber de su existencia -Decia Izumi con toque de desesperación.

-Pero que pasa si nos encuentran a nosotros pueden encontrar a Mikan y hacerle daño -

-Ya se porque no le decimos a Yuki que la cuide en un Pueblo mientras nosotros utilizamos tu alice de telestranportación para verla todos los días - Era una buena idea .

-Hay que converzar con Yuki - Si- y fueron hasta la pelirroja .

-Yo cuidar de ella ...- no sabia que responder

- Si sabemos que tu no puedes con un bebe pero es un favor porfavor consedenoslo- Decia Izumi apunto de arrodillarse .

-Oye es más que ovio que la voy a cuidar como si fuese hija mia es mi ahijada y ustedes han hecho mucho por mi ahora me toca devolverselos -Todos se puesieron felices de su desición pero tristes por no ver mucho a Mikan .  
Tomaron sus maletas y con el alice de Yuka se fueron donde un pueblo lejano de donde estaban .

-Yuki cuida bien de mi hija y ponle por favor esto -Yuka le paso el arete que no hace funcionar el alice .

-Claro más que nada -Lloraron los tres y se despidieron .Ahora , Yuki sabia donde ir a una casa humilde que habia sido de unos familiares pero que le regalaron a ella cuando saliera de Gakuen Alice.

* * *

En otro lado :

-Mi señor se ha encontrado un alice poderoso proveniente algo que hicieron Yuka y Azumi más de seguro que es un hijo -dijo una mujer pelirroja y de ojos verdes esmeraldas (N.A igual que Yuki D:)

-Gracias ,Emi has sabido algo de tu hermana gemela Yuki (N.A chan chan chan D:)

-No no eh sabido nada pero predico que esta con ellos

-Bueno hay que buscarlos toma a Ashi y dile que predique donde estan -

-Si señor -Y partio por el gran porton

-Con que Yuka te divertiste con Azumi y salio una criatura -Termino por decir el "señor" de 18 años era de ojos rojos claro y pelo castaño oscuro .El habia estado enamorado de Yuka hasta que ella estubo con Izumi y se le quebro el corazón ahora tendra que pagarlas los dos el pensaba todavia no sabia como pudo llegar a ser el que creo y destruye en el Clan Shuang despues de que muriera el antiguo Jefe .El Jefe lo tomo como pupilo a quererlo como un hijo y lo dejo a su tutela .De la nada llego de nuevo Emi y dijo.

-Seños ya sabemos donde está y su hijo necesita que le cambien el pañal :|- El tambien tuvo un hijo de un año con su pelo y los ojos de su madre verdes , la madre del niño fue una mujer que murio cuando dio a luz era muy hermosa y buena el creia que se podia salir del mundo de odio estando con ella lo estaba logrando hasta que murio (N.A para dar a aclarar el ama a Yuka pero creia que con la madre de su hijo iba a salir del odio pero fue peor cuando murio pero llego a quererla mucho pero no amarla .)

-Esta bien y Emi cambiale tu los pañales -Dijo el llendose hacia donde estarian Yuka y Azumi

* * *

Con Yuka y Azumi

Azumi crees que esta bien lo que hicimos - decia una Yuka angustiada

-Si creo que esta bien estara mejor que con nosotros -decia el hombre

- Y por que no podiamos irnos con ellas-

- Por no me lo dijiste D: , ... Pero podriamos levantar sospecha sentir un alice nuevo es muy facil de encontrar tras el alice de la adivinación pero tambien buscarian a los alices que estubieran a los alrededores entonces nos descubririan y ahi todo se acabo -Dijo Izumi con la razón

-Eso es cierto - de la nada tocan la puerta y al abrir se encuentran con un rubio de ojos rojos

-Ryu ...-decian los dos al mismo tiempo con los ojos desorbitados

-Si mi princesa estoy aca en carne y hueso .Bueno a contar a lo que vine quiero al bebe -dijo en tono serio y amenazador

* * *

**_Ola bueno , espero que les haya gustado _**

**_El proximo cap estara Natsume *-*_**

**_By : Yanelix .  
_**


	2. Este no es un adios es un hasta pronto

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece ( lamentablemente TT-TT) pero si la historia :D**

* * *

**En el cap anterior  
**

Azumi crees que esta bien lo que hicimos - decia una Yuka angustiada

-Si creo que esta bien estara mejor que con nosotros -decia el hombre

- Y por que no podiamos irnos con ellas-

- Por no me lo dijiste D: , ... Pero podriamos levantar sospecha sentir un alice nuevo es muy facil de encontrar tras el alice de la adivinación pero tambien buscarian a los alices que estubieran a los alrededores entonces nos descubririan y ahi todo se acabo -Dijo Izumi con la razón

-Eso es cierto - de la nada tocan la puerta y al abrir se encuentran con un castaño de ojos rojos

-Ryu ...-decian los dos al mismo tiempo con los ojos desorbitados

-Si mi princesa estoy aca en carne y hueso .Bueno a contar a lo que vine quiero al bebe -dijo en tono serio y amenazador

* * *

**_.Cap Nuevo_**_  
_

Yuka y Izumi estaban sin contestar ...paralizados y sorprendidos ...y de la nada Yuka empezo a llorar desconsoladamente . Ryu y Izumi fijaron sus miradas en ella Izumi le tomo los brazos y se acerco a ella y le pregunto .

-Yuka que te pasa - Yuka le guiño el ojo . Entendio , tenía un plan y Yuka sollozando dijo.

- Es que mi hija era tan pequeña , tan inocente y de la nada se nos fue ...lo lamento Ryu pero a Mikan mi hija recien ayer acabamos de enterrarla -Yuka lloraba en el hombro de Izumi . Mientas , él le seguia la corriente y un Ryu sorprendido -.-

-Por favor Ryu viniste en un momento muy triste mi ...mi hija murio hace 3 días por SMSL ( Sindrome de muerte subita del lactante ) - Izumi botaba unas lagrimitas .Ryu solo los miro y empezo a reir histericamente .

-Jajajajjajaja ustedes creen que quieran que crea que esta muerta ¿? estan equivocados senti su precencia alice -decia histerico y ironico .

- Sabes que la presencia alice se siente una semana después de que la persona muera -Decia Izumi con tono ofendido .

- Pero... pero recien - balbuceaba Ryu los Yukihira eran los unicos que lo hacian dudar .

-Si cuando cumplen 2 meses hoy Mikan... tu ya sabes Wuaaaaaaa - Yuka escondio su cara en el pecho de Izumi .Dejando a un Ryu sorprendido y analizando hasta que hablo él..

- Mi más sentido pesame . Pero ya que no está " Mikan " entre nosotros ya que los encontre me los tendre que llevar , pero como es de cobardes tomar al enemigo en su momento de debilidad volvere en unos meses cuidense Izumi - miro Izumi con odio y este se la devolvio -... Yuka - la miro con tristeza y ella solo se sorprendio . Termino apareciendo una niebla densa y obscura y de la nada Él ... desaparecio .

Yuka y Izumi se quedaron mirando por donde el individuo se fue . Yuka se sento en el sillon (N.A estaban en el living o sala de estar como quieran decirle xD ) paralizada todabia en su cabeza no le asimilaba lo que habia pasado ... Pero volvio a la realidad por que el muchacho la tomo por los hombros y le daba diversos besos por la cara , boca y el cabello a ella le sorprendio y él la dejo de abrazar y besar estaba muy feliz y le hablo

-Yuka eres una genia . Ya no nos preocuparemos por Mikan ya que tu le hiciste creer que esta muerta ya no la la buscaran- Dijo un feliz Izumi . Yuka se dio cuenta de lo que hizo , hizo creer que su hija está muerta entonces ya no la buscaran y podra tener una vida normal y no experimentaran con ella en un lugar de mala muerte de tanta felicidad se abalanzo sobre su espoco y le beso .

- No sabes , lo que me hace feliz Mikan ya está a salvo - pero cambio su cara de felicidad a una de preocupación - Pero igual hay que cuidarla Ryu dijo que nos buscara .

- No importa Yuka nosotros 4 ( N.A contando a Yuki ) saldremos adelante - decia un Izumi .

- Si saldremos adelante - Después se fueron a dormir paso mucho ese día y mañana irian a ver a su hija .

* * *

Con Yuki

POV Yuki

Hay se puso a llover de la nada apenas 5 minutos que llegamos me estoy dirigiendo a la casa que herede apenas lleguemos voy a poner leña al fuego y acurrucar a Mikan . Hablando de ella está llorando sin parar la consolo y le canto canciones de cuna pero no quiere parar ¿ Que hago ?. A lo lejos veo una hermosa casa pequeña pero agradable de un color anaranjado con tejas negras al menos al lado hay vecinos tal vez pedire un poco de ayuda llego a la puerta y saco la llave y la abro entro prendo las luces ¡ GUAO ! le falta mucha limpieza que hacerle . Entre a la habitación principal una habitación mi pequeña Mikan sigue llorando hay está mal esta caliente se me resfrio AHORA QUE HAGO !se supone que soy la madrina debo cuidar de su salud no empeorarla hay voy a la cocina a preparar pañuelos . Estoy en la cocina y me encuentro con una silueta que al final ; es una mujer muy hermosa es de cabello oscuro con el azabache y de ojos rojos carmesi .Está vestida con una chaleca de lana y unos pantalones apesar de ser algo sencillo se ve muy elegante . Ella me habla parece que la tome por sorpresa .

- Perdon , por entrar esque está casa nadie la ocupa desde hace tiempo y crei que entraron a robar perdon es que vivo en la casa roja la del frente entonces se nota facilmente está casa y lo que ocurre en ella .- decia la mujer disculpandose y excusandose .

- No te preocupes - sonrei - Estabas haciendo lo que debias hacer .

- Oye ¿ quien eres tu ?- me dice extrañada la azabache.

- A soy la que hedere la casa , me llamo Yuri y por el momento seremos vecinas- sonrei - espero que seamos amigas .

- Igualmente .-. De la nada unos llantos se escuchaban-

-Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.

- Quien llora -

- AH justo tenia que prepararle los trapos . Es mi ahijada tiene fiebre en el camino nos agarro la tormenta y no se que hacer - dije desesperada

- No te preocupes yo te ayudo . A mi hijo tambien le biene esas fiebres y no deja de llorar ; Tengo una medicina espera altiro te la traigo - la mujer salio de la casa no paso ni 1 minuto y llego con la medicina y una mochila .

- Ten dale está medicina - decia Kaoru tendidome un frasco .

- Gracias , no se que haria sin ti ven quiero que la conoscas .-. Nos fuimos a la habitación . Estaba en la cama tendida Mikan . La tomo y le dije en forma de consuela - Ya regrese Mikan no te preocupes - La bebe me miro y se largo a llorar más fuerte . Kaoru la miro se sorprendio.

- Que linda tu bebe ¿ como se llama ?- decia tomando a la bebe en brazos la cual no protesto y se calmo .

- Se llama Mikan . Ten la medicina - Mikan la bebio primero hizo un mohin pero después se le calmo la fiebre con trapos y todo .

- Hmmm que bueno que tu niña este bien además debe ser muy agotador andar con una bebe con 5 alices ¿no ? -

- Ni que me lo digas es muy agota... ¡ Como que con 5 alices !...¡ QUE ES ESO ... !... alices ¿?-Que como sabe ella de los alices ¿? trate de hacerme la sinica pero Kaoru por lo poco y nada que conosco se nota que no es tonta.

- Por favor , no mientas si es más que obvio que tiene 5 alices se le vio en las muñecas además ya tiene el arete de controlación . Y tu tambien tienes uno - dijo señalando con el dedo mi muñeca que tenia un simbolo de un circulo con muchas formas dentro baje la cabeza como pudo saberlo hasta que fije mi mirada en su muñeca izquierda salia un simbolo de una flama ..

- Para que mentir si es cierto tiene 5 alices y yo tambien . Pero tu tambien tienes uno no ¿?-Kaoru rio y me contesto.

- Es más que obvio hace rato que muestro mi muñeca para que lo sepas - Me sonroje al no haberme percatado de ello . Soy muy despistada.

- No , se lo diras a nadie . Prometemelo porfavor -Le rogue que pasaria si alguien sabe que Mikan tiene alice seria un gran peligro .

- Está bien lo prometo pero tranquila si tienes dudas vendre todos los días a ayudarte con Mikan y tambien traere a mi pequeño Natsume para que se conoscan - decía una sonriente Kaoru .

- Tu hijo tambien tiene alice - decia con estrellitas en los ojos . Seria genial que tuviera la misma edad que Mikan y con alice seria apoyo para ella .

- Si tiene el mismo que el mio y tambien tiene el arete de controlación pero es de color rojo - decia una Koru orgullosa de su hijo

- Y cuantos años tiene - Pregunte .Estaba dudosa queria saber si estaba almenos cerca a la de Mikan .

- ¿ Años ? mejor meses tiene 3 meses - decia Kaoru riendo . Me alivie al saber que Mikan no era la unica infante con alice en este lugar y Kaoru siguio - Y cuanto tiene Mikan .

- Hoy cumplio los 2 meses - dije sonrojada , de a poco me sentia como una madre con Mikan .

- Waaaaaaa seguro que con mi Natsy se hacen amigos . Bueno me tengo que ir adios mañana nos vemos ah y ten -lLe lanzo la mochila que trajo consiguio - termino Kaoru despidiendose

- Arigato - Dije abriendola habia comida y cosas para bebe como pañales , leche y ropa .

- Mikan - dijo acercandose a la bebe - parece que nos pusieron un angel en el camino . Después me fui junto con la bebe a dormir mañana seria un largo día .

Fin Yuki POV

* * *

Al día siguiente .

Una mujer ojiroja entraba en la casa anaranjada con un infante de ojos rojos carmesi más rojos que los de ella y pelo azabache . Apenas llegar a la habitación principal estaba la peliroja durmiendo placidamente con una infante . Kaoru se le hizo una vena en la frente eran mediodía y seguian durmiendo Kaoru hizo aparecer su alice de fuego y empezo a rozar su mano con los pies de la pelirroja .

-Kyaaaaaa - grito la pelirroja al sentir ardientes sus pies salio magicamente volando por la ventana y cayo en el piso .

- Buenos días - decia la azabache sonriente .

- Por que tan mala Kaoru-chan - decia Yuki con lagrimitas es los ojos.

- 2 cosas 1 : no me llames Kaoru-Chan solamente Kaoru ok ¿?- Yuki asintio - y 2 es mediodia y tu durmiendo con Mikan la niña debe comer igual tu - Yuki asintio sonrojada hasta que recien se percato de una pequeña presencia . Se le pusieron los ojos brilosos y dijo .

- Ese es tu bebe - La mujer asintio - Kawai que mono .  
Decia al apreciar a un bebe con polera roja con rayas azules y pañal .

-Ya toma a Mikan - Decia Kaoru - desayunemos juntas pero en mi casa esta casa está inhumana -.-

- Ok - dijo Yuki tomo a la bebe y se fueron a la casa de al frente . Yuki al entrar se quedo con la boca abierta la casa se veia pequeña por fuera pero qera gigantesca por dentro pasaron por un living con un gran sillon de cuero negro y una tele . Kaoru puso a Natsume en su silla de bebe y puso a Mikan en una silla aparte tambien de bebe pero uno junto el otro *-* . Yuki se sento junto a Kaoru y empezaron a comer su desayuno mientras los bebes comian su papiya pero al parecer a Natsume no le cayo al principio bien Mikan ya que le tiro el pelo y le lanzo papiya :| por lo que despues tuvieron que la cambiarla .

De la nada golpearon fuertemente la puerta Kaoru , hizo una seña de quedarse callados tomando sacando una pequeña flama de su mano al abrir . Aparecio una pareja preocupada .Que le pregunto .

- Disculpen las molestias pero a visto a una joven como 16 años pelirroja y con una bebe - Kaoru abrio los ojos a verlos y ellos tambien al verla la mujer de la pareja salto a sus brazos abrazandola y riendo .

- Kaoru - sempai ! hace tiempo que no te veo que feliz me hace verte - Decia la mujer

- Yukaaa ! que te a pasado has cambiado mucho - mirando a la joven a pies a cabeza .

- Hola Kaoru - dijo Izumi .

- Con que estas dos cosas son suyas me las encontre una con fiebre y otra buscando ayuda como una desesperada - Dijo mostrando a Yuki y a Mikan  
.

- Con que aca estabas Yuki me preocupaste no estabas en la casa - Decia una Yuka aliviada .

- Si estoy aca quede en buenas manos junto con Mikan - Yuki sonreia mientras seguia tomando su te

- Bueno no sean timidos pasen - dijo dandoles la bienvenida se sentaron tambien a desayunar la comida era muy silenciosa hasta que Kaoru decidio romper el silencio .

- Bueno Izumi , Yuka con que Mikan es su hija - los dos asintieron .

- Haci que después de escapar se divirtieron mucho no ¿? - Decia una picara Kaoru la pareja se sonrojo .

- Con que es cierto jajajajjaja - reia la mujer

- No no es lo que crees - decia Izumi sonrojado al extremo .

- Hay vamos tranquilicense es un tema normal además es normal hacer " eso " con tu pareja - Kaoru se divertia más y más mientras los hacia sonrojarce .

- Bueno mejor cambiemos el tema porque estan aca - dijo Kaoru seria . La pareja conto lo sucedido y que tienen que cuidar la vida de su hija y despues entranarla a los cinco .

- Con que eso bueno no te preocupes yo con Yuki cuidaremos a Mikan y la entrenaremos cuando ustedes no esten .

- Confiamos en ti Kaoru - dijo la pareja y al final ya era cierto una angel se les puso en el camino ...

* * *

**_Cinco años después _**

Natsume esperameeeeeeee - decia una niña de cabello anaranjado con castaño corriendo hacia un niño de su misma edad 5 de ojos rojo carmesi y cabello azabache.

- Apurate polka - decia el niño mientras caminaba tranquilamente .

-Que malo eres Natsume - decia la niña inflando los cachetes .

- Hm -

- Mikannn-chan- de la nada un niño de ojos pardo y pelo rojo tomo sorpresivamente a Mikan de la mano . Natsume apenas ver eso dirijio su mirada asesina y reclamadora de propiedad . -

- Hola Rin -saludaba la niñita - que quieres ¿?- Él niño se sonrojo y empezo a hablar.

- Bueno es que ¡ Quieres ir conmigo al parque !- Decia al pequeño invitandola a jugar la niña sonrio e hiba a hablar hasta que cierto azabache se interpuso en su conversación.

-No puede ir , tiene planes haci que largate - decia serio el azabache , Rin se asusto y se fue .

- HOE no puedes maltratar a mis amigos además queria salir con él - decia la castaña . El azabache la tomo del brazo posesivamente y arrastraba con ella .

- Tu solo tienes que salir conmigo - decia serio

- Por que este es un país libre ¡?- decia con exclamción

- Callate polka y vamonos llegamos tarde-Termino llevandosela a rastras de un brazo . Todos en la escuela sabian que Mikan era propiedad de Natsume y él era posesivo con ella y siempre evitaba que Mikan tuviera amigos hombres y siempre estaban juntos .

Al atardecer

-Mikan , Natsume venga hay que entrenar - decian los padres de los infantes ellos se acercaron y cada uno se quito su arete de limitación y aparecieron sus alices .

_**Mikan alices : copeo , robo y extorción ( peligrosos ) anulacion y teletransportación ( Normales ).**_

_**Natsume alice : fuego ( peligroso ).  
**_

Los niños cada día entrenaban duro pero no sabian que está era su ultima clase juntos ...

al final

- Hija , Natsume ven queremos hablar con ustedes - dijeron los padres de mikan

- Que pasa - dijeron al unisono .

- Hoy es el ultimo día que estamos aca y te debemos llevar Mikan gente mala nos persigue y ya sabe donde estamos en la noche nos vamos .

- Pero mami yo no me quiero ir - decia llorando Mikan Natsume solo estaba cabeza baja y serio .

- Lo lamento hija nosotros tampoco nos queremos pero es por nuestro bien -

- Pero yo quiero estar con Natsume es mi unico amigo - decia la castaña llorando

- Lo se hija pero él estara bien aca con Kaoru su madre y tambien con Yuki que sabes que ella por su embarazo no puede viajar .( N.A SORPRESA : Yuki está en cinta :D )- decian con pena sus padres

- No nonon no quiero ir - decia lloriqueando la castaña

- Nos vamos en la noche por el moemnto despidete de Natsume y tu hijo cuidate mucho y cuida a tu madre y a Aoi  
- Despúes se fueron y dejaron a los niños solos .

- Natsume quiero que te cuides y promete que siempre seremos los mejores amigos -decia la castaña levantando el dedo menique . Él tambien levanto el suyo y los juntaron y repitieron juntos - Está es la promesa del dedo chiquito a quien no la cumplan le caeran mil agujas que le cortaran el dedo - después de esto Natsume se notaba algo dudoso pero le hablo .

- Pero yo quiero que hagamos otra promesa aparte - decia el niño sonrojado .

- Cuál Natsume ¿?

- Que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar seremos novios .

- Novios que es eso ¿?- decia una inocente niña

- Es lo que son tia Yuka con tio Izumi mi mamá y mi papá- decia rojo a no más poder.

- A ok - sonrie y levanta otra vez el dedo meñique pero Natsume la paro -

- No -no qui...quiero que cerre...cerremos la pro...promeza asi - Natsume estaba sonrojado y tartamudeando la niña levanto una ceja y bajo a la otra .

- Entonces , como quieres que la cerremos - decia esperando una respuesta.

- Pues haci - de la nada sus labios se juntaron le robo un beso pequeño ...pero era un beso que dejo a Mikan sonrojada como un tomate y con los ojos desorbitados .

- Me tengo que ir - dijo el niño saliendo corriendo donde solo él sabia . Mikan quedo sonrojada sin habla .

* * *

A la noche ( la despedida )

- Tía Yuki cuidese y tambien a la bebe - dijo señalando su panza ya crecida.

- No te preocupes Mikan .- decia Yuki abrazandola

- Tía Kaoru Tío Haruhi ( N.A no me acuerdo del verdadero nombre .)- Solo los miro y se echo a llorar en los brazos

- Ya Mikan todo estara bien- decia Kaoru

- Si Mikan no te preocupes y se feliz donde estes - dijo Haruhi .Mikan asintio .

- Natsume todavia no vuelve - decia con voz vacia la niña

- Ya debe de volver talves se quedo jugando o se distrajo eso es todo -  
decian los padres

- Mikan ya nos debemos ir - decian sus padres

- Esperen mamá , papá Natsume todavia no viene -  
dijo la castaña

Paso casi media hora y ya se iban a ir hasta que gritos de la nada aparecieron.

- Mikannnnn - gritaba un niñño con respiración entre cortada.

- Natsume -

- Quiero que tengas esto - le paso un collar de oro mejor un medallon con una foto de ellos juntos dentro.

- Wa que lindo Natsume lo voy a usar todo el tiempo - despúes se lo puso con ayuda de él se pusieron frente a frente y Natsume le dijo

- Recuerda esto no es un adios si no un hasta pronto -

- Si , hasta pronto Natsume - dijo la niña despidiendose e ir al lado de sus padres y llendose hacia quien sabe donde

- Hasta pronto ...Mikan - Dijo él niño sonriendo con melancolia pero ninguno de los dos lloro ya que recordaban las palabras que se habian dicho

_" Este no es un adios si no un hasta pronto "_

* * *

**_Me costo hacerlo pero me salio :D  
_**

**_Waaa que lindo Natsume *.* pero solo tiene 5 años O.o  
_**

**_Bueno puse esa frase como titulo por que me gusto mucho  
_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado . Comenten ,y digan que les parecio se aprecian mucho ya que dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo .  
_**

**_Sayonara ! y cuidense_**

**_Hasta la proxima  
_**

**_Yanelix :D.  
_**


	3. El comienzo de todo

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece ( lamentablemente TT-TT) pero si la historia :D**

* * *

_**En el cap anterior **_

Paso casi media hora y ya se iban a ir hasta que gritos de la nada aparecieron.

- Mikannnnn - gritaba un niño con respiración entre cortada.

- Natsume -

- Quiero que tengas esto - le paso un collar de oro mejor un medallon con una foto de ellos juntos dentro.

- Wa que lindo Natsume lo voy a usar todo el tiempo - despúes se lo puso con ayuda de él se pusieron frente a frente y Natsume le dijo

- Recuerda esto no es un adios si no un hasta pronto -

- Si , hasta pronto Natsume - dijo la niña despidiendose e ir al lado de sus padres y llendose hacia quien sabe donde

- Hasta pronto ...Mikan - Dijo él niño sonriendo con melancolia pero ninguno de los dos lloro ya que recordaban las palabras que se habian dicho

_" Este no es un adios si no un hasta pronto "_

* * *

**_En el cap actual :  
_**

**_Mikan_**_ POV__  
_

Llegamos a un desierto con el alice de mami ya que podian encontrar la presencia de alice en la ciudad tuvimos que caminar como cuatro horas infinitas para mi para recien llegar a ver las luces de la ciudad . Pero por lo visto mis padres tenian todo preparado . Llegamos , a una mansion muy grande casa me pierdo al solo intentar ir al baño :| con suerte supimos cuál era la habitación de me pregunto ¿ de quien huimos ? no soporte . La curiosidad me mataba entonces le pregunte a mi madre mientras me arropaba en mi habitación la cuál todavia no era muy visible pero se notaba que tenia dos ventanas por las que se veía la luna llena .

- Mami ¿quienes nor persiguen ? - le pregunte.

- ¿Porqué lo quieres saber ? -

- Es que siempre hay que vincular al enemigo para destruirlo - sonrei.( N.A: O.o miedo ...)

- ¿ Quien te dijo que hay que hacer eso ?-decia con una ceja levantada.

- papi

- Tenía que ser tu padre ; Bueno hija nos persiguen muchas personas pero uno en especial .

- Dime el nombre plisss.

- Bueno , se llama Ryu era mi mejor amigo siempre saliamos , nos divertiamos juntos . Pero , con él tiempo Ryu se volvio en alguien muy mala .

- ¿Porqué mami ?- me parecia raro que alguien de la nada se vuelva malo .

- Por que su corazón tal vez sufrio mucho y se volvio oscuro - Dijo mi mami (N.A : le está explicando a una niña de 5 años ¬¬ entonces no lo crean muy infantil :D.)-De la nada me puse a llorar mi mami se preocupo .

- ¡ Hija ! ¡¿ Que te pasa ?! - decia angustiada mi mami

- Es que , da mucha pena que alguien tan bueno se convierta en alguien tan malo - dije en lagrimitas .

- Hay , hija es que cuando la gente sufre debes en cuando cambia para bien o para mal . Pero hija prometeme que por más que tu coranzoncito sea dañado jamas te transformaras en una persona mala - Yo negue moviendo repetidamente la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro.

- Haci me gusta .Bueno a dormir - me dio el beso de buenas noches y cerro la puerta . Bueno no tenemos luz ya que está cortada :| creo que en una semana aparecera por el momento nos iluminaremos con el alice de fuego que le copie a Natsume :D . Hablando de él , que estara haciendo ahora se acordara en unos años más de nuestras dos promesas me sonrojo solamente al acordarme de la segunda y como se sello ese fue mi primer beso con mi amigo , mi compañero , mi confidente , mi primer amor ...

A la mañana pude ver bien mi hermosa habitación crei que era pequeña pero es gigantesca . Mi cama es enorme tiene muchos colores entre ellos anaranjado y rojo . al lado hay repisas de madera con adornos y juguetes . El suelo tiene muchas alfombas divertidas hay 3 sillones uno parece mesa son anaranjados hay dos ventanales con hermosas cortinas y con pegatinas de varios colores y formas en los vidrios hay un mueble en medio de las dos ventanas con circulos es de madera y en el hay peluches y decoraciones . No puede ser más hermosa .

Baje por las largas escaleras me encontre con un espejo decidi mirarme para peinarme mi disparatado cabello en mi reflejo encontre el medallon que me regalo natsume sonrei apenas verlo en mi cuello y lo abri . Ahi estaba la foto de nosotros dos fue tomada el día de navidad a tía Kaoru y mi madre se le ocurrio la idea de ponernos una bufanda alrededor de nuestros cuellos nunca estuvimos tan cerca y sacaron fotos por horas ¬¬ . Termine de mirarlo y termine de bajar las escaleras ahí estaban mis padres desayunando me sente junto a ellos en la gran mesa que estaba ahi de madera los primeros minutos fueron eternos hasta que mi madre hablo .

- Mikan ¿sabes que es este lugar ?

- No mamá

- Este es la mansion donde naciste

- Encerio - sonrei y me sonroje

- Si naciste aqui donde tu madre no me dejo ver el parto ¬¬- decia mi padre con un toque de rencor

- Hay , Izumi no seas infantil eso paso a mucho tiempo y estabas siendo un estorbo en el parto

- ¡ COMO QUE INFANTIL !...¡ ERA EL NACIMIENTO DE MI HIJA D: !-

- Hay pero estabas nervioso

- Era el nacimiento de mi primer y unica hija es normal es padres primerisos D:

- Hay mejor cambiemos la conversación nos estamos enojando ¬¬ - dijo mi madre

- Pienso lo mismo ¬¬ -dijo mi padre

- Ok :| eso fue raro - dije primera vez que veo a mis padres actuando un poco infantiles segui hablando - Y porque nos fuimos ¿?

- Bueno tu te fuiste con Yuki cuando cumpliste 2 meses y nosotros 1 mes despúes - dijo mi padre

- Ustedes por cuales lugares han estado .

- Hemos estado por varios lugares del mundo como Suecia , Italia , Paris , China , Chile , Argentina , etc -  
O.O solo me maree al escuchar tantos nombres de países .

- Tantos lugares ¿? O.o-

- Y tantas universidades - dijo mi madre - Oye hablando de educación mañana iras al colegio que te puse . Es un lindo lugar - dijo mi madre sonriendo .

- Etto ... ok . Gracias por la comida - me fui sin decir con un raro vacio en mi pecho .Más no podia saber que es ir al colegio sin Natsume siempre estaba con él y era casi mi unico amigo hombre . Además no se si me aceptaran si hare rapidamente amigos y amigas además no se socializar con los niños muy bien ya que me sonrojo apenas dirigirles la palabra pero bueno me la pase toda la tarde y parte de la noche admirando mi medallon y recordar los momentos que pase con Natsume y mi familia de allá.

* * *

Al diá siguiente .

Me desperte muy temprano o mejor me despertaron :| . Me puse mi uniforme y tome mi mochila y mi colacción y me fui con mi padre al colegio me despedi de él la escuela no era ni grande ni pequeña era bien colorida . Apenas entre sono la campana estaba desorientada pero vi a un niño de ojos verdes y cabello castaño parece de mi misma edad que me dirigio la palabra .

- Oye , eres nueva tu aquí - me pregunto

- Si estoy perdida - dijo con obviedad

- ¿ Qué clase eres ?

- La de 3A -dije

- Es la misma que la mia ven acompañame . Te guiare -

- Gracias , Soy Mikan Yukihira .Encantada de conocerte - me presente

- Soy Rikuto Akimoto . Igualmente- me sonrio - pero me puedes decir Riku .

-A ok ... Riku - me sonroje primera vez que llamaba a alguien por su sobrenombre . A Natsume no le gustaba los sobrenombres pero le decían Natsy pero jamas me dejo decirle haci - Segui hablandole - A mi me puedes decir Mikan .

- Ok ... Mikan - Se sonrojo de la nada tal vez este resfriado . Llegamos al salon me presente y me hicieron sentarme con Riku me hize apenas al terminar la clase muy amiga de él me divierto mucho con él . Termino el día de clases nos tenían que ir a buscar , bueno a mi no yo me ire sola a casa pero esperaba con Riku que lo vinieran a buscar por lo poco que se es muy popular y admirado . De la nada llego una mujer muy hermosa a buscarlo era igual a mi madrina Yuki . Se sorprendio apenas verme y le dijo a Riku.

-Rikuto ¿ quien es está niñita tan hermosa ?- decía con una sonrisa .

- Es mi nueva amiga - dijo tomandome de la mano me sonroje con ese roze.

- ¿ Como te llamas hermosa ?- me dijo la mujer

- Mikan Yukihira- sonrei . La mujer se sorprendio y me miro las muñecas sonrio de una manera ¿ maliciosa ? .

-Bueno Hija un gusto conocerte ven Rikuto vamonos - tomo a Riku de la mano y se largaron en un hermoso auto negro .

* * *

**En el coche **

**- Señor la encontramos ,¿ mando a nuestros hombre ?- dijo la mujer  
**

**- ¡ ESTUPENDO !. Si manda a todos los que sean posibles Emi - respondio por la voz de la otra linea  
**

**- Ok , altiro los llamare . Adios - y colgo  
**

**- Emi ¿ A quien llamaste ?- decía el niño con cierta curiosidad .  
**

**- A tu padre Riku - dijo distraida la mujer  
**

**- Y para que si se puede saber - dijo el niño  
**

**-Ay cosas del trabajo cosas que un niño como tu no debe entrometerce - La mujer empezo a seguir con su telefono hacer otras llamadas .  
**

**- Hmm- hizo un puchero el niño .  
**

* * *

Iba caminando , camino a casa todo muy hermoso comtemplando los paisajes que se me presentaban estaba pasando por una construcción de la nada senti varios pasos detras de mi segui haciendo pasos más rapidos y atras se hicieron más rapidos empeze a correr y empezaron a perseguirme algo que no se me tomaron por detras y pude verlos . Eran como ocho hombres gigantes trate de escapar pero me sujetaron muy fuerte del brazo .

- KYA ¡ AYUDA !- grite pero me taparon mi boca.

- ¡ MIERDA !- exclemo el que me sostenia ya que lo mordi por lo que pude correr pero llegue a un callejon sin salida no podia escapar estaban por todos lados uno de ellos inmovilizo mi sombra lo que no me dejara correr si es que pudiese ... ahora que veo no son personas normales TIENEN UN ALICE . Como pude me quite mi arete de limitación y utilize mi alice de anulación lo que provoco que mi sombra ya estuviese tranquila y me podia mover a donde se me de la gana .

Queria jugar entonces me teletrasporte por varios lados de ellos haci confundiendolos . Y atacandolos .

- Ahhhh! - uno me lanzo un golpe fatal era alice de fuego . Pero que solamente Natsume y su familia tiene esos alices . Me quemo parte de una pierna pero no me rendi . Le contraque con el mismo alice de fuego que le copie a Natsume . Pero no le hizo daño me enoje y utilize mi alice de robo y les quite todos sus alices .

Ahh joder ! - mire a mis muñecas ahora teng 8 alices más duele cuando te aparece un simbolo nuevo ( N.A: en mi historia el alice es tuyo cuando lo robas pero cuando lo copias no ya que el dueño del alice todavia lo tiene en su cuerpo .). De la nada uno de ellos me lanzo su ultimo poder haciendome caer donde estaba una roca con los brazos abiertos esperandome donde me impacte con la cabeza de ahi todo mi mundo se volvio oscuro ...

* * *

En el hospital .

Me desperte estaba en una habitación blanca con gente vestidas con batas blancas y maquinas metalicas y raras me daban miedo ...

Adelante mio estaban una castaña muy hermosa y un rubio que parecen no haver dormido durante dias . Me quedaron mirando y la castaña hablo tenia los ojos rojos debia haber llorado y mucho .

- Hija que bueno que estas bien ¿ te duele ? .-me toco mi cabeza que estaba ¿ vendada ? que raro . De la nada despierto en un lugar blanco con gente que no conosco tengo miedo ¿ me haran daño ?.

- ¿Quien es usted ?...¿ Me hara daño ?.- la mujer me miro con una cara sorprendida y desesperadamente me dijo .

- Hija , no me recuerdas ¿sabes quien soy ? - negue con la cabeza . Acto seguido : se puso a llorar en el hombro de el rubio cual la consolaba de la nada una de las personas de bata blanca se me acerco y me hablo .

- Niña tu sabes por que estas aca .

- No . Tengo miedo me haran daño - de la nada empeze a llorar

- Tú estas aca por que tuviste un accidente donde tuviste una constucción al craneo y tuvimos que hacerte varias transfucciones de sangre por que casi pierdes 2.5 litros de sangre la mitad de la que hay en tu cuerpo . Y no aca lo último que te hariamos seria hacerte daño .- Que ! no entiendo como que tuve un accidente y tanta sangre ! no puede ser .y siguio - Y ellos son tus padres - señalo a la castaña y al rubio .

- Y por que no se quienes son ellos . Si no se quienes son ellos es más que obvio que no son mis padres - dije

- Niña ¿sabes como te llamas ? - De ahi se me desorbitaron mis ojos y respondi .

- No ...no se co...como me ..lla..llamo - dije entrecortadamente estaba en shock .

- Bueno eso aclara más por que no recuerdas a tus padres . Bueno tu te llamas Mikan Yukihira . Perdiste la memoria al impactarte con la roca .-

- Y ¿la volvere a tener ? - pregunte

- Si de más en unos 3 meses recuperaras todos tus recuerdos . Entendido -sonrio el hombre de bata blanca

- Si - sonrei

No paso ni más de 2 meses y medio que ya recupere mi memoria quienes eran mis padres y todos recordaba a mi familia del pueblo volvi a saber que eran los alices pero siento que no la recupere del todo ...

Todas las noche soñaba con un niño con ojos rojos muy singulares y que jamas supe quien era tal vez es un amigo no tan importante del pueblo . Lo dejare atras ese sueño .

Pero no fue como esperaba ya tengo 8 años y me acaban de sellar mis alices ya que seguia soñando con ese muchacho de ojos carmesi y siempre soñaba que entrenabamos con nuestros alices por lo que dormida mis alices se salian de control mis padres ahora no son como antes trabajan mucho más y casi no los veo y como no podian lidiar con esto estando conmigo decidieron sellarmelos hasta que este bien. Tampoco me quieren hablar sobre el tema de él siempre me pregunto si saben algo pero no me lo quieren contar ...

Por el momento ahora voy al colegio y trato de olvidar a ese chico y lo más raro es mi medallon el que tengo siempre en el cuello hace tiempo que está atascado y no se ve lo que contiene dentro haci que es un misterio ...

Fin Mikan Pov

* * *

**_8 años despúes ._**

_Un_ chico de pelo azabache y ojos carmesi entrenaba con un kimono blanco dejando ver parte de su pecho entrenado pero no al exagerado .

Si era Natsume Hyuuga en estos últimos años entro obligado a la escuela Gakuen Alice donde siempre trata de escapar lo obligan a hacer misisones debes en cuando peligrosas por lo cual lo obligan a entrenar todos los días artes marciales como : judo ,ai kido, taekwondo y karate . Se diferencia de los demás por ser el primero de la clase y ser el unico estrella especial del colegio . Su alice es peligroso por lo que apenas verlo lo eligieron para hacar misiones quien las dirige se hace llamar "Persona " el obliga a otros niños aparte de Natsume a arriesgar su vida para conseguir lo que la academia quiere . Natsume ya está acostumbrado con este trato por lo que se a vuelto más serio de lo que era

.En este momento practicaba karate pero lo imterrumpio un rubio de ojos azules .

- Natsume

- Que quieres Ruka

- Te vengo a informar que " Persona " te quiere hablar - Ruka es el mejor amigo de Natsume y con el unico que socializa y tambien el unico que sabe las misiones obscuras de la academia sin participar de ellas.

- Que mision quiere ahora

- No se . Pero espero , que no sea peligrosa -

- Bueno me cambio y altiro voy - después de cambiarse . Se fue directo a la oficina de persona encontrandose con él y con alguien que no esperaba que estubiera ahi ...

- Tí...tío Izumi - ahi en vivo y en directo estaba la persona que lo entreno hasta los 5 años a mejorar su alice y que no a visto por más de 10 años .

- Natume ...¿ que haces aca ?- dijo sorprendido al ver al niño serio de 5 años verlo todo un adolecente de 16 años .

- Eso me debo preguntar yo - decia tambien sorprendido al ver a su entrenador que siempre vestia de pantalon y una polera normal ahora con un terno y aire distinguible .

- Bueno ... me dijeron que traerian al mejor pero no crei que tu estubieras aca ¿ como llegaste ?-

- . No doy explicaciones de mi vida - dijo serio Natsume con el tiempo hasta era cortante con sus familiares que le ivan a visitar deves en cuando .

- Bueno yo los dejo solos no tengo papel aquí - dijo persona llendose de la puerta . Se obserbaban uno al otro . Hasta que Natsume hablo.

- Que es lo que quiere que haga señor -

- Natsume , ¿ porqué tan cortante conmigo ?.

- Es más que obvio que tienes que hablar formalmente con tu jefe ¿ no es haci ?-

- " _Has cambiado con el tiempo y mucho..._ "penso Izumi

- Digame mi misión

- Bueno , es Mikan la estan persiguiendo el clan Shuang .

- Que ! está bien Mikan no le han hecho daño - digo preocupado Natsume todabia no olvidaba los sentimientos que tenia hacia aquella castaña .

- Tranquilo , bueno está bien necesito un guardaespaldas con alice para que la proteja .

- Que no ella tiene más de 3 alices peligroso . ¿Para va a querer protección ?- dijo Natsume desconfiado.

- Bueno sus alices fueron sellados ya que después del accidente tubo sueños en los que se les descontrolaban .

-¿ Que accidente ?

- Al día siguiente sufrio un accidente provocado por el clan Shuang en el que perdio la memoria no lo se muy bien me siento culpable pero en su recuperación ella estuvo practicamente sola ...- decia lo último con tono arrepentido .

- Entonces Mikan me olvido

- Practicamente si .

- Pero porque no le mostraton mi existencia .

- Bueno , ella estaba sola en su recuperación y siempre contaba sobre un chico que soñaba le preguntabamos como era ella solamente se acordaba de los ojos pero no la tomamos en cuenta y creiamos que te recordaba y que ese chico era un amigo imaginario que se creo como acompañante de su soledad en la casa pero cuando sus alices se descontrolaron bueno ... se los tuve que sellar . -

- Y como supieron que me olvido .

- Les mostramos una foto tuya pero ella pregunto ¿ quien es ese chico ? ahi supimos que no eras un amigo imaginario si no un vago recuerdo que aparecia en sus sueños .Le tratamos hacerte recordar pero ella por incentiva propia dijo que debia olvidarte ya que era una molestia para mi y Yuka .

- Haci que quiere ahora que sea su guardaespaldas .

- Si . Porfavor Natsume se que eres alguien de buenos sentimientos .

- Aceptare pero con una condición . No se interpondra que haga que Mikan me recuerde .

- Si eso es lo que quieres ...de acuerdo - terminaron sellando el contrato con un apreton de manos - Has tu maletas mañana partes a cuidarla .

- Ok

* * *

Pov Natsume

Todabia no puedo creer que Mikan me haya olvidado y que de la nada su padre haya cambiado mucho . Con que la castaña de la que me enamore cuando pequeño y todabia estoy enamorado me olvido eso si que no soy Natsume Hyuuga y nadie se olvida de mi ... Mikan Yukihira ¡ vas a recordarme !.

Al día siguiente me presente en una mansion de lujo con sirvientes y todo el señor Izumi me mando a su despacho al llegar estaba ahi ...Mikan se ha vuelto más linda con los años su pelo a crecido y su cuerpo se nota que tambien hizo un cambio drastico . Apenas me vio se sonrojo pero trato de esconderlo . Nos pusimos frente a frente y me presente .

- Hola , soy Natsume Hyuuga y desde hoy sere tu guardaespaldas .-

* * *

_**Waaaaaa me costo mucho sacarlo pero lo saque se que dije que iba a sacarlo más antes pero no fue posible pero más vale tarde que nunca :D**_

_**Este cap fue como un poco infantil en la conversación de Mikan y Yuka pero entiendan Mikan tenía 5 años :D  
**_

_**Y entiendo que me quieran matar por la perdida de memoria de Mikan pero con el tiempo entenderan por que lo hize :D  
**_

_**Comenten y dejen sus opiniones ya que me dan animos para escribir :D**_

_**Cuidense y espero que les haya gustado :D.  
**_

_**¡ Sayonara !  
**_

_**Yanelix.  
**_


	4. Lo que sucedio después

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece ( lamentablemente TT-TT) pero si la historia :D**

* * *

_**En el cap anterior **_

* * *

Pov Natsume

Todabia no puedo creer que Mikan me haya olvidado y que de la nada su padre haya cambiado mucho . Con que la castaña de la que me enamore cuando pequeño y todabia estoy enamorado me olvido eso si que no soy Natsume Hyuuga y nadie se olvida de mi ... Mikan Yukihira ¡ vas a recordarme !.

Al día siguiente me presente en una mansion de lujo con sirvientes y todo el señor Izumi me mando a su despacho al llegar estaba ahi ...Mikan se ha vuelto más linda con los años su pelo a crecido y su cuerpo se nota que tambien hizo un cambio drastico . Apenas me vio se sonrojo pero trato de esconderlo . Nos pusimos frente a frente y me presente .

- Hola , soy Natsume Hyuuga y desde hoy sere tu guardaespaldas .-

Cap ahora

Mikan Pov

Hoy a sido un diá muy raro recibi casi otro ataque del clan Shuang no se por que me persiguen hay otras personas con alices peligrosos ¿ Porqué a mi ?  
Bueno , mi padre ya está enojado con que me anden a cada rato atacando y para que no sea un estorbo en su trabajo va a tomar un guardaespaldas tobavia no entiendo bien que es eso pero me dicen que es alguien que me protegera y me cuidara y velara para que no me pase nada ... ¿ Es como un anguel de la guarda ? espero que si o si no estoy perdida .

Todabia me pregunto , ¿ como sera ? tengo miedo que sea una persona mala y cruel .

Bueno , que mal educada me olvide de presentarme ( de nuevo ) soy Mikan Yukihira y desde los 8 años soy perseguida por el clan Shuang el unico , objectivo de ellos es quitarme mis alices pero ellos no saben que me los sellaron a los 5 meses que me empezaron a perseguir , y bueno si saben que me los sellaron su venganza sera peor lo malo , que mi padre no me los quiere devolver ya que dice que soy muy inmadura como para poseerlos , pero ¿ Qué , se cree él ?

Desde que recupere mi memoria después del " accidente " él como mi madre se han vuelto trabajolicos y ni la palabra me dirigen y cuando hay que hablar sobre mi y el clan Shuang ven como quieren que sea : . Una niña inmadura y tonta que no , conoce el mundo ... bueno en verdad no lo conosco ya que desde los 9 me han mantenido aislada en está solitaria mansión con mil y un conjuros para que el clan Shuang no trate de entrar pero siempre se salen con la suya ...

En , fin de cuantas son una aislada de la sociedad , y a pesar de lo corta que a sido a sido , muy aburrida ... Él unico , amigo que tengo es Rikuto desde los 5 lo conosco ya más de 10 años de amistad ... que lindo ¿ no lo creen ? lo conoci en el jardin de niños el mismo dia que perdi la memoria pero apenas recuperarla lo divise por su cara y sus llamativos ojos verde esmeralda , ; Bueno , con el tiempo nos hizimos muy amigos y cada día fortaleciamos nuestra amistad . Él siempre viene a mi casa es mi tutor ya que , no puedo ir a un colegio normal el me enseña lo que le enseñan a él es muy paciente y más cuando me enseña matematicas . está más que claro que soy muy mala ...

Bueno de amigos no tengo más y bueno lo que hagoo todos los días es lo mismo aparte de comer , bañarme , etc .Es :

Estudiar con Rikuto , Hablar con Rikuto y pasear por los jardines sola en la mañana y en la noche irme al tejado a admirar mi medallón desde pequeña lo tengo no se exactamente la edad pero lo tengo como un pequeño tesoro y siento que alguien muy especial me lo dio , No se quien sera como sera pero lo unico , que se es que es muy especial y no recordable para mi ...

De la nada viene mi madre a envejecido un poco tiene 30 y tantos bueno no anda con arrugas y toda esa onda si no que las ojeras por tanto trabajar le an maltratado su cutiz que antez era hermozo y brillante .  
Bueno , dejando de lado las apariencias ella viene y me dice

- Hija , lleguo tu guardaespaldas , apresurate .-y se fue

- _Si _- dije en un inaudible susurro

Me , dirigi al estudio de mi padre y me puse en medio esperando bueno él no habia llegado si no que estaba entrando lo unico . que ruego es que no sea gruñon .

Senti la puerta abrirse y los pelos se me pusieron de punta y me volteé y era él ...

Parecia de mi edad tenía el pelo azabache y muy brilloso y unos familiares y singulares ojos rojo carmesi . A , simple vista es atractivo por lo que me sonroje apenas verlo trate de disimurlarlo pero parece que lo noto . Se detuvo dejandonos frente a frente y dijo .

- Hola , soy Natsume Hyuuga y desde hoy sere tu guardaespaldas .-

* * *

**_Hola ! lectores (as ) bueno este cap se trata más de como era la vida de Mikan después del accidente y su punto de vista u , o opinión de ella y llega a la parte de Natsume se presenta bueno el prox . cap ya lo tengo planeado y dudo que me demore en actualizarlo ya que escribo rapido y no tengo muchas pruebas :D bueno como 4 pero no es para tanto :D _**

**_Bueno aca respondere comentarios :  
_**

**_FloorCita : Jaja , si des pequeño todo un pervertido y no te preocupes mucho de que ella estara sin recordarlo ya que uno de mis lemas es " Todo estara bien ... "  
_**

**_vane : gracias , tu comentario me animo mucho no saque los mejores resultados pero saque los aceptables :D  
_**

**_PetiichinaD'muZ :Gracias por tus ansias de leer , y estoy tranquila ya que tengo mi comida bajo 7 llaves :D .( la comida es sagrada para mi más si son dulces :D ) .  
_**

**_TECKK :tranquila los saco al menos uno por semana o cada dos :D  
_**

**_nekomini : Si a mi me encanto escribir ese cap ya que lo encontre tan lindo todabia no puedocreer que mi mente haya creado una escena haci :D .  
_**

**_Hika-chan S.Y : Gracias , y creo que me estas queriendo leer la mente e.e ...:D  
_**

**_mia007 : Gracias : ) , Bueno , Natsume no la olvido pero si Mikan pero recuerda alguien jamas olvida las cosas importantes por completo ;D .  
_**

**_MisaKiLat : Me encanta que te encante  
_**

**_Bueno chica sperdon si es que no conteste sus comentarios loo hare en el siguiente que me estan retando y que me vaya a acostas :p  
_**

**_Sayonaraa y cuidens e  
_**

**_Yanelix :D .  
_**


	5. Plactica

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece ( lamentablemente TT-TT) pero si la historia :D  
**

* * *

**En el cap anterior :  
**

Me , dirigi al estudio de mi padre y me puse en medio esperando bueno él no habia llegado si no que estaba entrando lo unico . que ruego es que no sea gruñon .

Senti la puerta abrirse y los pelos se me pusieron de punta y me volteé y era él ...

Parecia de mi edad tenía el pelo azabache y muy brilloso y unos familiares y singulares ojos rojo carmesi . A , simple vista es atractivo por lo que me sonroje apenas verlo trate de disimurlarlo pero parece que lo noto . Se detuvo dejandonos frente a frente y dijo .

- Hola , soy Natsume Hyuuga y desde hoy sere tu guardaespaldas .-

* * *

Su cara estaba seria pero sus ojos eran calidos . Al terminar su presentación me estendio la mano la cual mire estrañada y después de percatar de que queria que tambien me presentara me reí al darme cuenta de mi idiotez . Extendi mi mano y la junte junto a la suya y nos dimos un apreton de manos .

- Mikan Yukihira y desde hoy , sere tu protegida - le dedique una sonrisa y una mirada en la cuál vi que él llevaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas , tal vez está resfriado igual como Rikuto . Al soltar su mano senti una leve sensación de soledad pero , no le di importancia .

- Bueno , hoy quiero que se conoscan más . Haci que porfavor ahora los dos salgan de mi estudio - decia mi padre . Cualquiera diria que seria que estubiera de mal humor pero siempre es haci engreido con un toque de soberbio ...

Mi guardaespaldas y yo salimos del estudio , avergonzada por como hizo que nos retiraramos , me disculpe .

- Perdón , siempre es haci , con el tiempo ...tal vez te acostumbres

- No se disculpe señorita Yukihira .

- Por favor no trates de usted - empeze a sonreir - Y llamame Mikan me siento muy rara cuando me llaman por mi apellido .

- Prefiero tratarla de Yukihira

- Como quiera pero no me trate de usted

- Ok . Lo mismo para ti Yukihira pero espero que tambien me trates por mi apellido .

- Ok ... ¿ Puedo hacerte unas preguntas ?

- Ya me hiciste una ¬¬ - _" que pesado "_ pense en mi interior pero segui hablando -

- ¿ Cuál es tu alice ?.

- Fuego ...- dijo secamente mientras mostraba su muñeca izquierda con un dibujo de una flama .

- Que lindo se sentiria poder utilizar tu alice ¿ no ? - dije con un poco de melancolia y tristeza me daba pena no poder utilizar mis alices gracias a mi padre . Senti una mirada y era la de él reflejaba pena y ¿ coraje ? . Me dirigio la palabra .

- Tú tienes alices ¿ no es haci ? - dijo mientras descubria mis muñecas donde se veian trazos con varios dibujos . Me senti desnuda apenas enseñarle mis muñecas ya que reflejaba mi debilidad en un susurro dije .

- Tenia ... - dije con amargura y melancolia .

- ¿ Me puedes contar como los perdiste ? -Me dijo

- No es por ofender pero recien nos estamos conociendo . Prefiero que cambiemos el tema no es nada personal solo que no puedo contarle cosas muy intimas a un extraño a si de la nada .

- Entiendo y comprendo , no te preocupes

- Cambiando el tema . ¿ Qué me puedes decir de ti ? .

- Bueno tengo 16 años , naci en un pueblo y mi familia estaba compuesta por mi padre , mi madre , mi hermana menor y convivia mucho con una amiga y su familia . A los 11 años fui obligado a ir a Gakuen alice donde ahí me entrenaron para ser uno de los más poderosos en poseer alice .

- ¿ Gakuen Alice ? , ¿ Qué es eso ? - pregunte extrañada

- Es una academia en la que solo toman personas con alices y sus funciones es dar clases comunes y corrientes pero aparte te ayudan a intesificar tu poder .

- Debe ser divertido

- No tanto como tú crees . Ahora ¿ Qué me puedes contar de ti Yukihira ?.

- Bueno tengo 16 años , naci en está mansión y hubo una epocá en la que me fui a un pueblo pero no recuerdo mucho de eso y cuando regresamos después de terminar el jardín de niños no me dejaron entrar a una escuela común y corriente y siempre andaba con tutores y profesores personales . Ahora solamente ando con Rikuto - dije terminando con una sonrisa .

- ¿ Rikuto ? - pregunto extrañado

- Si es mi mejor amigo de la infancia , le quiero mucho y lo mejor de todo que le puedo confiar todo -senti como me sonrojaba apenas pensar en Rikuto .

- Que bueno , tener una amistad tan duradera - lo dijo muy seco y casi enojado . Tal vez tuvo una mala experiencia con un amigo o amiga .

* * *

Natsume Pv

Me encontre al principio a Mikan tan hermosa como siempre le extendi la mano y me miro extrañada sus ojos se abrieron más y solto una risa . Una de sus risas tan peculiares que añore tantos años para volver a escuchar y me extendio la mano y nos la apretamos senti de nuevo la misma sensación calida que tenia cuando niño al tomar su mano .

- Mikan Yukihira y desde hoy , sere tu protegida - dijo con una hermosa sonrisa la cual no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco

Despúes su padre nos echo y ella se disculpo por la forma en que nos trato . Decidimos tratarnos de tú pero , hablarnos por nuestros apellidos , Y empezamos a hacernos preguntas

¿Cuál es tu alice ?- pregunto inocentemente . Trate de ser serio y profesional y secamente le dije

- Fuego - mientras mostraba mi muñeca izquierda .

-Que lindo se sentiria poder utilizar tu alice ¿ no ? - me dijo con un tono triste y melancolico le mire sus ojos y mostraban mucha pena . Le dedique una mirada con pena y a la vez coraje . Coraje por no haberla protegido antes de que e quitaran sus poderes . Por mi culpa ...

-Tú tienes alice ¿ no es haci ? - solte derrepente . Tomando rapidamente sus muñecas que mostraban dibujos que representaban un alice . Abrio los ojos por sorpresa y con amargura me dijo

- Tenía...

- Me puedes contar como los perdiste - ya sabia la verdad pero queria que salieran de sus labios como fue todo como sufrio todo lo que le paso todo absolutamente todo ...

-No es por ofender pero recien nos estamos conociendo . Prefiero que cambiemos el tema no es nada personal solo que no puedo contarle cosas muy intimas a un extraño a si de la nada .- Me dijo me dolia que no me recordara

- _" Si tan solo supieras " pense -_Entiendo y comprendo , no te preocupes

Decidio cambiar el tema hasta que llegamos que hablo de un tal Rikuto . Se me hirvio la sangre apenas escuchar que decia que le queria mucho .

* * *

Mikan Pov

Ya se hizo de noche , y yo y Hyuuga nos hemos conocido bastante bien como para tener un poco de confianza entre nosotros . Se hizo la hora de cenar y comimos unas ricas pizzas encargadas por mamá ya que el chef está de vacaciones y no tiene tiempo para cocinar .

Disfrutamos la comida y despúes era la hora de irnos a dormir . Ahora me pregunto ¿ Donde dormira Hyuuga ? .

-Joven Hyuuga - decia suavemente unas de las criadas con un sonrojo al observar sus facciones .

- ¿ Qué quiere ?

- Su pieza ya está lista

- Gracias -dijo llendose hacia el segundo piso donde exactamente estaba mi habitación ...

- Donde dormiras Hyuuga .

- Al lado de tu habitación

- ¡¿QUÉ!? - grite primera vez qe dormia tan cerca de un hombre al menos por cercania de piezas

- ¿Algún problema ? -decia con una sonrisa

- No es que me sorprende tanta cercania bueno , es que primera vez que alguien tiene aparte de mi una habitación en el segund piso  
- dije balbuceante .

- Soy , tu guardaespaldas es mas que obvio que tengo que estar cerca de ti .

- Ok...Ok - dije tartamudeante .

Y de ahí nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones ...

* * *

**_Hola ! como estan ¿? espero que bien . Que creen que pasara entre ellos dos en la noche no sean pervertidas plis ¬¬ _**

**_Hasta yo misma me muero de ansias :D  
_**

**_Bueno no prodre responder comentarios por falta de tiempo :( pero tal vez lo responda en el prox cap . Si quieres deja un comentario y sera respondido en el siguiente cap :D .  
_**

**_Sayonara , y , cuidense .  
_**

**_Yanelix , :D .  
_**


End file.
